Jealousy
by Delenafan2
Summary: Elena can't get over Damon sleeping with Rebekah and really gives him a piece of her mind. Damon on the other hand, won't rest until he gets her to admit she was jealous and has feelings for him. Smut and language warning.


**This is a little one shot I came up with after watching the episode "Dangerous Liasons." I know I haven't finished my other story and I promise, I will. So, please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks :)**

**Jealousy**

Elena sat in her room, her diary in her lap. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the memory of Rebekah leaving the Boarding House the day after Klaus' ball. The more she tried denying it, the more it upset her and the angrier she became. She finally gave up and threw her diary at the wall and headed out to confront Damon about it. How could he sleep with someone who tried to kill her?

When she got there she found Stefan in the study looking through a book. He glanced up when he saw her enter the room. "Look, Elena, I meant it when I told you that I'm no good for you and that you should forget me," he told her.

"I'm not here for that, so consider it done. Fine. Whatever. Where's your man whore of a brother?" She said tersely.

Stefan's brows shot up in surprise. Then he looked behind Elena to see Damon sauntering in the room with a smug look on his face.

"Man whore, huh? What melodrama is biting your ass today, Elena?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Melodrama?" She huffed. "What skank did you just climb off of?"

Stefan coughed and Damon smirked. Then Stefan looked at Damon and Elena noticing their hostile glares and said, "I think I'm going to head out and catch a bite."

"Oh, you do that, baby bro. I hear the squirrels are particularly abundant today," Damon quipped.

Stefan gave him a dark look and left. Once the two of them were alone, Damon went over and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"What does it matter to you who I choose to be with, Elena? You made yourself very clear when you told me that my love for you was a problem. So, why are you upset? I'm trying to move on," he said coldly.

"I told you that I didn't mean that! I was just angry about how overprotective you were getting of me. I told you that Ester wasn't going to hurt me but you didn't believe me. Yet, here I am, unharmed," she replied.

"Angry or not, people often say things they feel."

"Dammit, Damon! I was angry and lashed out inappropriately! Like you've never said anything you didn't mean!" She spat angrily.

He turned towards her, fury in his eyes. "Never to you! I was always more than honest with you whether you wanted the truth or not, Elena! I never went out of my way to hurt you. Well, congratulations, you got what you wanted! Saint Stefan is back and back on his forest animal diet, so go beg and plea for him to take you back. Then you can go back to your safe little, dull relationship with tepid sex!"

His words infuriated her and she rounded on him and slapped him across the face hard enough to send his glass clattering onto the floor to spill and shatter. "How dare you!" She shrieked.

His eyes darkened and he rushed at her, pinning her to the wall. "What did I tell you about slapping me? I'm not your fucking puppet to do your bidding! You don't get to wield that kind of power over me anymore! I'm done! Find someone else to be your bitch! I'm tired of you using me to get what you want and never getting anything in return, not even the simplest of kindnesses! You don't even want to admit you feel anything for me, fine! I get it, you don't want me, and so I'm moving on. If you don't like it, tough! Get over it!"

"I will not get over you fucking that Original skank after she tried to kill me! If you think I will, you're wrong!"

"I told you, it had nothing to do with you!"

"Bullshit, Damon! I fucked up and hurt you so you took that little skank back here to get back at me because what you do when you're hurt is lash out in hurtful ways. Then you parade her to the front door while wearing a sheet when I was coming in. Jesus Christ, Damon, why didn't you just send me a goddamned video of you humping her!"

"What's the matter, Elena? You jealous that it wasn't you I was humping?" He challenged.

"I am not some cheap whore like her, so no! I'm not jealous, just pissed that it was her!" She spat.

Damon laughed. "If you're angry, then you're jealous. Maybe if you didn't piss me off, I might've slept with you. Lord knows you need a good fuck because you're too goddamned uptight! I'm guessing my baby bro never quite rocked your world."

She gasped and made a move to slap him with her free hand. He caught her hand and pinned it against the wall and did the same with her other one. She growled in frustration and he chuckled.

"Oooh, feisty! I like women with spunk!" He taunted. "You see how sexually frustrated you are? You need a real man to help you relieve that tension." He brought his mouth down near hers and heard the tempo of her heart increase. If she was trying to convince him she felt nothing for him, her body was proving the very opposite. He could sense she was very affected by his closeness.

"Yeah, and I suppose you're gonna tell me that you're a real man who can," she sneered. She could smell the clean smell of him and his cologne and had the strongest of urges to kiss him, but she didn't.

"I am, but no, I won't give you the satisfaction. Maybe you should get a vibrator," he sneered. Her eyes flashed angrily at his words and he reveled in the satisfaction of her fury. She struggled violently in his grasp and he held back a laugh.

"And maybe you should get a blow up doll!" She hissed.

"Nah, I can get the real thing," he cooed and drew his head back. He was clearly enjoying this little game. He was going to make her pay, that's for sure. Who did she think she was playing with?

"You are a WHORE, Damon Salvatore!" She shouted.

"No, I'm not a whore. I've never had to pay anyone to sleep with me, they all came willingly," he chuckled.

"You bastard!"

"Aww, come on, Elena, you know that's not true. Just admit you're jealous and I'll let you go."

"I'm not!"

"Stubborn little liar."

"I am not! You're an ass!"

"Admit it!" He shouted.

"NO! I'm not!" She shouted back, panting in frustration.

"Fine," he growled and released her shoving her away from him. Then he took his phone from his back pocket and punched in a number.

Curious, she watched and waited. When he got a hold of whoever he was dialing he spoke.

"Oh, hey, it's me, Damon. You feeling up to another round?" He mused.

Elena's eyes widened and she launched herself at Damon and reached for his phone. "You are not going to fuck that Original skank whore again, or I'll kill you!" She heard Rebekah's angry voice shouting at whom she thought she was calling a skank whore.

Elena put Damon's phone to her ear and said, "You. I'm calling you a skank whore and if I ever catch you with him again, I'll cut your black heart from your chest!"

"Good luck with that, Elena! I'll kill you first. You're just jealous that he picked me instead of you. Let me tell you, oh boy! You don't know what you're missing! He is the BEST lover I ever had and I've been around a long time!"

"You stay away from him, Rebekah! He's mine! You got that?" She shouted and then hung up the phone and tossed it across the room.

The phone whizzed by Stefan's face as he was returning from his hunt. He had heard Elena's outburst when he came in and looked at the two of them.

"What was that, Elena?" Stefan and Damon asked in unison.

"You heard me! And you heard me too, Stefan. You moved on from me when you left town with Klaus. You told me to move on, so I did."

"I'm not yours, Elena. You haven't declared any admission of love or even affection towards me, so I'm nothing to you but a fallback plan and a shoulder to cry on when Stefan was mean to you," Damon sneered. "That being said, there is even more proof that you DON'T get to tell me who I can and can't sleep with! Go get yourself that vibrator I suggested and leave me the hell alone!"

Stefan's face blanched and he shook head and said, "You know what, I'm not even going to ask." Then he left the room.

Damon watched his brother leave and went to retrieve his phone and found it broken on the floor. Damn her! Now she owed him a phone. Angry, he turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded.

"Out, Elena. That's all you need to know. I don't have to answer to you," he said coldly and left.

He made his way to the Grill and headed for the bar. There was a pretty brunette sitting there who turned and smiled at him when she saw him sit down. 'Perfect,' he thought.

Elena made her way to the Grill assuming that's where Damon was heading and found that she was correct. She saw him flirting with a pretty brunette. Anger consumed her and she stalked in their direction.

She was stopped by Caroline who was playing darts with Klaus of all people.

"Care?" She asked.

"Hey, Elena!" She exclaimed and gave her a hug.

"You're here with Klaus? What about Tyler?"

"Tyler is continuing the treatment he started with my father to break his sire bond. Klaus just invited me to grab a bite, hang out and play darts. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get out for a bit," she lied and took a glance towards Damon and the woman.

Caroline tried to follow where Elena's glance was and saw Damon at the bar with a woman and exchanged a knowing glance with Klaus. Klaus walked over towards them at that point.

"Hello, Elena. I trust you're well," Klaus said.

"Er,…hi. Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she said distractedly as she watched Damon at the bar. When she saw Damon touch the woman's face and lean forward to kiss her, she blurted out, "Damn it! _**That's**_ it!" Then she angrily stalked over towards the bar.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this night's about to get more interesting," Klaus mused.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Caroline asked as she watched Elena stop in front of Damon and the woman.

"No, no, let's wait a tick and see where this goes," Klaus smirked.

Damon leaned forward and gave the woman a kiss and just as soon as his lips met the woman's he felt cold liquid splashing over him and also on the woman, Vanessa. He pulled back and Vanessa gasped. That's when he saw her, Elena, standing there fuming.

"Whoring again, Salvatore? Someone really needs to put you on a leash!" She thundered. Then she turned her attention to Vanessa and said, "Oh, did he tell you that he has a strange rash, um, down there? He gave it to me and now I'm waiting on my STD results to come back. If I were you, I'd leave, like, NOW."

"Elena! Get the hell out of here! I do NOT have any rash, and you know it!" Damon roared. By now half of the bar was staring at the three of them.

"Fine, but I should tell you that I'm late. I never got my period. I think you might be a daddy," Elena said with an evil smirk.

With that, Vanessa stood up abruptly and said, "Look, you're gorgeous and all, but I don't need a man who's got baggage. Been there, done that, and it didn't turn out so good." Then she turned on her heels and left in a hurry.

Elena burst out into raucous laughter and danced around happy that she ruined Damon's date. "Ha! Ha! I ruined your little sexcapade! Serves you right!" She sang, not caring that Damon was beyond enraged. She smiled triumphantly and turned to leave.

Damon got up in a hurry, took hold of her arm and turned her swiftly towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What the fuck was that stunt you just pulled?" He growled. "I told you, you're NOT my girlfriend! You had your chance and you blew it!"

"Oh, did I? How could I have when you're too busy running out to find some skank to screw?" She screeched.

"Don't give me that shit, Elena! You knew how I feel, yet you had to keep telling me that it's always going to be Stefan. Well, Stefan's back, so go annoy him with your nagging!"

"Nagging?" She shouted.

"Yes, nagging! You're like the fucking morality police! It's fucking tiresome!"

"Morality police? Please, if anyone needs morals, it's definitely you," she hissed and yanked her arm free. When he went to reach for her arm again, she grabbed a basket of nuts and pitched them at him.

Angry, he grabbed a basket of pretzels and threw them at her. By now, the bartender was getting upset and he shouted, "Hey! If you're going to fight and throw things around, you have to leave!"

They looked at the bartender and then Damon said, "Grow the hell up, Elena!"

"Me? Look who threw something back at me?"

In the back by the dartboards, Klaus was laughing and Caroline looked shell shocked. She turned to look at Klaus and said, "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, yes, it is! It's beyond amusing. Those two need to admit their feelings and just shag already," he laughed.

Back by the bar, Damon snapped, "You started this, Elena! Just leave me the hell alone! Not only do you owe me a new phone, you also now owe me dry cleaning for my John Varvatos shirt!"

"Oh, boo hoo! Get one of your floozies to pay for that!" She retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, you made my latest conquest leave! So, unless you're looking to take her place, I'd get lost!"

She gave him a sound slap, which angered him to the point where he hoisted her over his shoulder and soundly slapped her ass. She yelped out and swore at him. That's when Caroline rushed up towards them with Klaus in tow.

"Damon, what's going on? Is Elena drunk?" She asked.

"Not now, Barbie. She's not drunk, she won't admit she's jealous and she's acting like a little bitch," he told Caroline. Elena smacked Damon's back in response to his remark and gave another spank in return.

"Jealous? Of who?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, that would be my strumpet of a sister. She stayed overnight with Mr. Salvatore here," Klaus added; his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You are SO not helping here, Klaus," Damon muttered.

"Just doing my part," Klaus mused, which got him an elbow in the ribs from Caroline.

"We'll take care of this mess. Lena, call me later," Caroline said and saw Elena wave a salute to her from over Damon's shoulder.

As they left, Klaus and Caroline compelled the people there to forget all that they saw and when they were done, they sat at the bar. Caroline collapsed her head on the bar and then started laughing. She was laughing so hard so was shaking. Klaus immediately grew concerned, thinking she was crying.

"What's the matter, love? It's all been taken care of." He said.

She sat up then, wiping tears from her cheeks from laughing and said, "No, nothing's wrong. I knew it. I had a feeling. God! It was SO obvious!"

"What was? That she fancies Damon?" He said.

"Yes. She told me a while ago that she had feelings for him but was afraid to admit them. I guess your sister really pushed her over the edge."

"That reminds me," he said and pulled out his cell and made a call. "Ah, you're home. What a surprise. No overnights today? Hey, listen, do me a favor would you?"

At the Boarding house, Damon carried Elena upstairs to his room, brought her into the bathroom, dumped her onto the floor of the shower and turned the cold water on.

"I think you need to cool down," he told her.

She shrieked like a banshee. "Aaaaah! Damon, it's FREEZING!"

When she made a move to get up, he pushed her back down. "No, you need to stay there until you cool the fuck down!" He ordered.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Why? Why are you acting like a crazy, over jealous girlfriend? We're not dating, Elena."

"I know, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I really didn't mean it. It's not a problem. I'm the problem."

He turned the water off and handed her a towel. She stood and wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the shower.

"I'm sorry for everything, Damon. I'm going to go," she said softly.

He watched her turn and head out of his room and make her way down the stairs.

Elena made it to the door feeling like a fool for how she acted towards Damon. She realized if she hadn't so callously told him that his love for her was the problem, none of this would've happened. It was clear to her that he was shutting his emotions off again and it was her fault. Maybe she really was no different from Katherine after all. Like Katherine, she had used and hurt Damon too.

As she opened the door to leave, she saw Rebekah standing there in a tight, slinky black dress. Rebekah smirked and said, "Hello, Elena. Is Damon here?"

"Gee, skank out much?" Elena snapped.

"Who do you think you're calling a skank?" Rebekah hissed and launched herself at Elena, pinning her against the nearby wall.

"You! You whore! What, you couldn't find someone else to screw?" Elena spat and kicked Rebekah 's shin, which caused her to release her.

"Ow, you little bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Damon, you have company!" Stefan called out as he made his way downstairs.

Damon came downstairs and saw Rebekah slap Elena and Elena slap her back. They were fighting over him which was something different for him.

"Whore!" Elena shouted and punched Rebekah in the face.

Then the women launched themselves at each other and Damon heard material ripping in the process. He was beyond amused and thought two hot girls fighting over him was hot to watch and apparently so did Stefan who was watching too with an amused expression. It was clear that Rebekah was gaining the upper hand being a vampire and had her hand around Elena's throat while Elena flailed her arms around slapping and hitting.

Damon watched on, laughing inwardly. Elena was clearly jealous even though she stubbornly refused to admit it. Stefan had a silly smirk on his face as he stood watching with his arms folded across his chest. Then he turned to Damon and said, "Should I break this up or do you want to?"

"Nah! This is too much fun to break up, don't you think?" Damon quipped.

Stefan sighed, went over to them and pulled Rebekah off of Elena and stood between them. "Enough! Break it up already!" He shouted.

"What do you care?" Rebekah challenged.

"I don't want you two destroying our house, that's what!" Stefan snapped.

Then they heard a cell phone playing Britney Spears' "Piece of Me" and looked as where the source was, Rebekah. Damon raised a brow and she said, "What? It was catchy." Then she answered her phone. "What do you want now, Niklaus? No. No, I wasn't! Fine. I said fine! I'll be there. Yes, I will. Bye." Then she looked at them and said, "Gotta go, chow." Then she sauntered out, her heels clicking on the way out.

Stefan laughed and went upstairs. Damon and Elena stood in the study staring at each other. He noticed the shoulder of her shirt was torn and her damp hair was all wild and tousled from her fight.

"Still going with the not jealous bit?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Fine! What if I am? What does it change? Nothing! You said you're moving on, so move then!"

She went to go past him and gave him a shove out of her way. He took hold of her hand and spun her around. "Don't try and push me around! You're the one acting like a nutcase, not me!" He snapped.

"I am not a nutcase! I hate Rebekah! In case you have forgotten, she tried to kill me! Twice! You'd remember that if you weren't so busy fucking her!"

"Ah, we're back to that again, are we? It was meaningless sex, Elena! Get over it!" He roared.

Shaking with rage now, she threw caution to the wind and slapped him across the face. "If it meant nothing, then why not someone else? Why her?"

Damon had reaching the breaking point and grabbed her, pinning her up against the wall by the bookcase. He took hold of her face firmly and hissed, "I have warned you time and again about slapping me!"

"What are you gonna do? Slap me back?" She challenged.

In response, he gave her ass a hard slap. Elena growled and ripped open Damon's shirt and raked her nails across his chest leaving bloody welts that quickly healed. He hissed in response and ripped her shirt open revealing her lacy black bra. She gasped and looked up at him.

He growled and brought his mouth down firmly onto hers. She moaned in his mouth, returning his zealous kiss and gripped his hair fiercely. As their kiss deepened, Damon roughly yanked open her damp jeans, breaking the zipper and button, trying to force them down. Elena squirmed, trying to wriggle her way out of the damp, damaged jeans until she succeeded. Damon tore her panties away, tossing them aside and pushed his own pants down. He lifted her up by her butt and drove his burgeoning erection up into her willing body.

She cried out from the sheer size of him. He gave her a moment to adjust and then began thrusting into her urgently. Had this been under different circumstances, he might've been gentler, but he was angry and she had pushed every last bit of restraint he had to the breaking point. If she only admitted she had feelings for him, he would've taken his time with her, but he was beyond that now.

Damon drove himself repeatedly into her drawing out loud cries of pleasure from her. She gripped onto his ass firmly as she ground herself up against him. Books fell around them from the bookcase from their rough love play. She was sure she had bruises on her hips from the grip he had on her, but she was beyond caring. She never felt this much pleasure before, even though he was rough. She almost felt bad for Stefan. Almost; but that thought quickly dissipated with every thrust from Damon. It was so intense. She felt Damon's fangs at her neck and angled her neck closer to him until she felt him bite down, taking her blood. That sent her soaring over the edge and she screamed out his name in pleasure. Her orgasm thundered through her like a volcanic eruption and Damon soon joined her in a violent release. He withdrew his fangs groaning out. They stayed, still connected, panting. Both drained from the intensity of their love making.

"Oh, my god!" Elena breathed out. "That was intense!"

He leaned into her neck and laughed softly. "You have no idea," he replied.

"Well, if I had any concerns of how close the two of you had become, I have no doubts now." They heard Stefan say from behind them.

Damon looked over his shoulder and saw Stefan's expression was hard and angry. So he said, "You left her, brother. Not me."

"Yes, I did, Damon. She's yours now, so take care of her. Try not to fuck it up like I did," he said and left the room.

Elena shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the bookcase. 'Lord! Stefan had seen them! It was truly over now. There was no going back now. It had always been Damon that had been there for her all the time.' She thought.

"I'm so sorry, Damon," she said and touched his cheek. "I should've told you how I felt a long time ago and none of this would've happened. The whole Rebekah thing never would've come to pass. I want to say that yes, I was jealous. I was so jealous that I couldn't see straight. I was jealous because I love you. I realize I had for some time now. I choose you, Damon. It'll only ever be you."

He looked at her declaring her love for him and shock overcame him. She drew his face towards hers and gave him a tender kiss. He pulled back after they parted.

"And you know that I have always loved you and always will," he told her.


End file.
